farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tav Josbek
Admiral Tav Josbek was a high-ranking officer in the Peacekeeper military. He was the senior officer who presided over the trial of Ka D'Argo, along with Captains Bialar Crais and Frin Lorvak. It was clear from the outset that Josbek planned to find the Luxan guilty, in spite of the circumstantial evidence against him. The tribunal found D'Argo guilty, with Josbek and Lorvak voting guilty while Crais voted for release. At some point before the trial, Josbek had commanded and lost a number of battle campaigns against D'Argo's former commanding officer in the Luxan military, legendary general Sterikk."Error and Trial" Several months into Crais' entry in the Uncharted Territories, Josbek contacted Crais' command carrier and ordered him to return to Peacekeeper space for new orders and an explanation of his failure to capture the Leviathan Moya. Crais shared the transmission only with his second-in-command Lieutenant Teeg before destroying it. Later, after renewing his zealousness in pursuing John Crichton, Crais killed Teeg to prevent anyone from knowing of the admiral's orders and promptly ignored them."That Old Black Magic" Cycles later, when the Grennij arrived as the vanguard to the Kkore invasion of the Uncharted Territories, Josbek was present during trade negotiations between Commandant Grayza and the Grennij, who were hoping to acquire Peacekeeper chakan oil. Josbek was somewhat wary of the deal, particularly when John Crichton and Aeryn Sun indicated the Grennij were part of an invasion force. Though it appeared that Aeryn's appeal to the Peacekeepers to return to their more peaceful roots in line with the teaching of Yemahl had initially failed, Josbek was swayed by them as he witnessed the increasingly detrimental deal Grayza was making with the Grennij. Josbek, whose father had secretly taught him of Yemahl as a boy, approached Aeryn and her party. He released them from custody and allowed them to carry out a plan that would stop the transaction of chakan oil. The plan also resulted in the destruction of a Grennij ship. Josbek brought the former prisoners before Grayza to confront her. When she still refused to give up her belief of negotiating with the Grennij, Josbek relieved her from command of the Peacekeepers, using the fact that her extended contact with the Grennij and unwillingness to follow usual Peacekeeper procedures made her irreversibly contaminated. Knowing that the Peacekeepers needed a new leader if they were to truly change, Captain Zobrek recommended Aeryn, to which Josbek agreed. He promoted Aeryn to commandant on the spot, making her the new leader of the Peacekeeper military."Who's on Faust?""Pleas and Bargains""The Storm Before the Storm" Later, after Grayza's failed attempt to retake control of the Peacekeepers from Aeryn, Josbek, along with Aeryn and Zobrek, oversaw the tribunal of Grayza and her loyal admiral Enna Byral. Though he voted to execute Grayza and Byral, he was overruled. Josbek had returned to his command carrier when the Kkore fleet arrived and surrounded the Peacekeepers. Josbek's carrier was quickly destroyed, the admiral perishing with it."Death is Taxing" Appearances * "That Old Black Magic" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial: "Error and Trial" * Farscape: Compulsions: ** "Who's on Faust?" ** "Pleas and Bargains" ** "The Storm Before the Storm" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Twice More Unto the Breach" ** "Death is Taxing" ** "The Beginning of The End of The Beginning" References Category:Season 1 characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:Sebaceans Category:Male Category:Recurring characters Category:Comic characters